


you know what it takes to make me purr

by omgstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, One Shot, acting like cats, eh, some sexy times that went terribly wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgstyles/pseuds/omgstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait.” he chuckled, pulling away for a bit as Harry opened his eyes to look at him. “Are you purring?”</p>
<p>Niall saw the exact moment Harry’s cheeks reddened, just before he closed his eyes and hid his face in the crook of Niall’s neck.</p>
<p>“No…” his voice came muffled. Niall encircled Harry’s waist with his arms, smile against his shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s cute!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know what it takes to make me purr

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys :) So I haven't posted anything for months and I've had this on my drafts for quite a while, I hope you enjoy it!

Normally, Louis would never leave in the middle of a FIFA game without at least kicking Zayn’s ass a few times in a row but he was getting really thirsty and Liam was whining something about how he was waiting for them to make a goal for about twenty minutes and Zayn wanted to play with Man U, so Louis decided it was a good time to go downstairs, grab a bottle of water and maybe have a wee.

They knew that when European leg of the tour started they would spend a lot of time together in the tour bus. Louis loved his band mates but he was glad the bus had two floors; at least they wouldn’t have to stare into each other’s faces all the time.

When he got downstairs he actually started looking for Niall to make a joke about how he could kick his ass within five minutes of game and invite him to play with him and the boys. Louis knew that Niall would be with Harry; lately they were always attached at the hip because the blond had this weird patience that the other boys didn’t understand, to hear Harry ramble about random people he met at a party or some crazy thing he saw on the street. Niall would always hear intently to Harry and laugh with him, nod at the right times and make some strange comment that only they would understand.

So it was no surprise when he found both boys at the front of the bus. Louis stopped at the corridor to watch them for a while because it wouldn't be a waste if he heard something he shouldn't and used it to blackmail one of them later, and besides watching the young boys interact was one of his favorite things to do when bored.

Niall was grumbling something while making himself a sandwich and Harry was sitting at the little table in the corner, resting his back on the wall with his knees touching his chest and scrolling through his phone.

Louis was about to step in the room because apparently they weren’t doing anything interesting but at that moment he noticed Harry was intensively staring at Niall’s back when he blurt out a soft, “Meow.”

At first Niall gave no sign that he had heard Harry and kept looking at his sandwich for a few seconds but then he asked, “Do you want a banana?” still not looking at the other. When he finally turned around Harry was smiling widely making a dimple appear at the corner of his mouth.

Grinning, Niall grabbed a banana from the basket on the counter and the plate with his sandwich making his way towards Harry. The younger boy took the fruit from Niall’s hand mumbling a quick thank you and started eating it as he held the phone with the other hand.

“Meow!” Niall said sitting by his side, coming closer as Harry pointed his phone at him, taking a picture.

He sat beside Harry silently munching his sandwich while the other typed something on his phone. After a minute or so, Louis felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Careful not to call attention of the two boys he grabbed his phone and opened his twitter, seeing Harry’s most recent tweet.

The photo Louis saw Harry take of Niall had been posted on Harry’s Instagram with a soft filter and _Niall says meow_ as caption.

“C’mere…” Harry said, getting Louis attention back to the pair. Niall had finished his sandwich and as Harry spread his legs on the bench they were sitting, Niall leaned closer, slowly placing himself upon Harry not to hurt him, his head resting softly on the other’s shoulder.

And when Harry started humming a random tune into Niall’s blond strands of hair, Louis couldn’t really contain the smile that started spreading on his lips. He watched them for a couple of more minutes, trying to understand how could they both fit on that bench, and then turned on his heels heading to the tiny bathroom, his bottle of water long forgotten.

 

\---

 

“You lads sure you don’t wanna go out tonight?” Zayn asked from the doorway of Niall and Harry’s shared hotel room.

“Yeh,” Niall replied throwing himself at the queen sized bed and rolling on his back. “I’m really tired.” he yawned.

Harry nodded taking off his jeans and tossing it on the blonde’s face, making him laugh and throw it back.

“Okay then,” Zayn said softly smiling at them. “bye guys!”

“Bye Zayn, I love you!” Niall shouted sitting up while Harry waved him goodbye from the bathroom door.

“I love you too, Ni!” he replied closing the door.

As Niall started taking his shoes and clothes off Harry went to take a quick shower. Staying only in boxers Niall folded and placed his clothing upon a chair and sprawled himself in bed. With nothing else to do he grabbed the remote control, turning the TV on and started flicking through the channels.

Harry got out of the slightly fogged bathroom after a few minutes, naked as he came into the world, and started rummaging through his suitcase trying to find some pants. At first Niall didn't tear his eyes away from the bright screen but eventually Harry’s body called his attention.

It wasn’t an unusual thing, seeing Harry with no clothes. It was no secret that he liked to walk around naked sometimes and all of them had seen him without any clothes countless times. But something about Harry’s long lanky torso, filled with tattoos cryptically placed at his ribcage and the soft, subtle curve of his butt made Niall eager, fidgety even because suddenly he wanted to touch Harry, wanted to feel Harry’s smooth skin under his fingertips; Niall wanted to run his finger down Harry’s spine line and caress his slim thighs and wrap his hands around his ankles, and as much as he wanted this he also wanted Harry to do the same thing with him, to look at him with desire filled eyes.

Looking at Harry’s body gave him goosebumps and he mentally prayed for whoever was listening that he didn’t get a boner because that would be quite embarrassing, and as he tried to take those thoughts out of his mind he almost missed the small smirk that formed itself on Harry’s lips when he caught Niall staring at him.

Deciding to focus on any other thing besides Harry’s body, Niall fixed his eyes back at the television flicking through the channels once again. He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn’t noticed Harry was talking with him.

“Niall, are you listening to me?” the brunette asked now dressed in black boxers.

“Uh? Sorry…” He turned to face Harry.

“I’m calling room service. Do you want anything?”

“Whatever you’re getting.” Niall pondered for a few more seconds before saying, “and chocolate and a beer, please.”

While Harry made their orders through the hotel phone Niall half heartedly watched advertisements, paying more attention to Harry’s raspy voice.

“So… what are we watching?” Harry asked after he ended the call and placed himself besides Niall turning to look at the television.

“There’s a The Eagles documentary about to start… dunno if you wanna watch it?” he shrugged.

“Let’s watch it” Harry turned to look at him. “You were the one who told me all the things I know ‘bout them, it’s time to learn some more.” He said looking at Niall with an amused smile.

The documentary started and Harry could see Niall’s eyes fixed on the screen and his eyebrows furrowed; so he bumped their shoulders and Niall looked at him with a worried look and Harry couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him. Niall’s expression instantly changed, his lips turned upwards in a sweet smile that Harry knew was one of Niall’s most honest ones and his big blue orbs shined with the bight glow of the television. He ignored the weird tingling in his belly and focused back on the film.

Their food came after a few minutes. Harry had ordered a pepperoni pizza, which they shared, and a glass of orange juice. They silently ate while watching as the band traveled everywhere, Niall sipping his beer and Harry flicking his unwanted onions at him.

When they were done eating Harry put the rest of the pizza and his empty glass on the night stand and settled back beside Niall, tucking his foot under Niall’s ankle. He knew time was passing and that he wasn’t really paying attention to the documentary, he couldn’t focus his eyes on the screen, and instead kept looking at Niall, who was oblivious to Harry’s stares. But what Harry didn’t know was that Niall couldn’t take out of his mind the fact that they were both half naked and sharing a bed.

Halfway through the film Niall unwrapped one of his chocolate bars, loudly laughing, and handed the other to Harry.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked. He had taken his eyes away from the other’s face a couple of minutes ago and had been admiring Niall’s arm and hand, which was laying softly next to Harry’s own arm, but his laughter had Harry turning to face him again with a small smile on his lips.

Niall tried to contain his laugh, careful not to spill any chocolate on the duvet. “Look at them mustaches! I’m totally gonna let it grow a mustache like that” he replied, fixing his eyes on Harry and giving him a big toothy grin.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, squeezing his eyes “You have more hair in your armpits that you’ll ever have on your face!” he threw his empty chocolate package at Niall when he faked being hurt.

Their bodies had slipped down after a while so they were half leaning on the headboard and half lying on their backs. Harry noticed that Niall had chocolate smeared at the corner of his lips and he didn’t tear his eyes away from him, unlike Niall who focused on the TV again when The Eagles started playing Hotel California at one of their shows.

“Hey…” Harry silently whispered staring at Niall’s almost translucent lashes, voice breaking at the end, throat suddenly dry.

And if the crowd at the show had not stopped screaming at the beginning of the song, maybe Niall wouldn’t have heard Harry. But he did and he turned his head, wide eyes and openmouthed, to look at him.

Before Harry could stop himself, his hand was going in the direction of Niall’s face, his fingers slightly brushing past his bare shoulder and landing softly on Niall’s rosy cheek, his thumb ghosting near his lips.

“You have chocolate here…” Harry mumbled, gently brushing his thumb at the corner of Niall’s lips cleaning all the chocolate that was there; his eyes briefly leaving Niall’s to gaze at his mouth.

And when Harry’s hand slipped from Niall’s cheek to neck and he unconsciously licked his lips and swallowed down the lump in his throat, they both knew they wanted this. Harry trailed his eyes back to Niall’s, staring at his summer sky colored eyes and silently asking for permission to which Niall slightly nodded, the thought sending chills down his body. And when Harry saw the effect he had on Niall he lightly chuckled, leaning closer to take Niall’s lips on his.

Their mouths softly touched at first, barely there; feeling the warm skin of each others’ lips and their heavy breathing mingling together, getting neediest as the seconds passed, tongues created a rhythm, slow and sweet; exploring and leaving a lingering feeling on both their mouths and hearts.

Harry shifted to hover over Niall’s body, legs straddling Niall’s hips and long spidery fingers on his hair as Niall slid his own fingers from Harry’s shoulders to his hips. Harry’s brain too slow to accompany his mouth, _Niall’s chocolaty taste_ and _Niall’s hands touching_ _me_ and _Niall’s fucking amazing mouth_ the only things going on in his head.

He grabbed Niall’s bottom lip between his teeth biting hard; and taking advantage of that, ran his tongue on Niall’s teeth feeling the smooth, braceless surface, making Niall groan. Harry broke the kiss after a few minutes to look at Niall, who stared back at him, and got distracted by the freckles adorning his nose. Niall then started to kiss Harry’s chin, jaw and remained on his neck for a while; nibbling at the sensitive skin there.

 “Wait.” he chuckled, pulling away for a bit as Harry opened his eyes to look at him. “Are you purring?”

Niall saw the exact moment Harry’s cheeks reddened, just before he closed his eyes and hid his face in the crook of Niall’s neck.

“No…” his voice came muffled. Niall encircled Harry’s waist with his arms, smile against his shoulder.

“It’s cute!”

“I’m not cute! ...You’re supposed to be the cute one.” Harry backed away to look at him.

Niall smiled softly, “Guess you can be the cute one once in a while.” and tucked a wild curl behind Harry’s ear.

He looked down at the nightstand and grabbed the sharpie that was just lying there, imagining it had been Niall who left it there and faced the blond again.

“What are you doing?” Niall asked when Harry uncapped the sharpie and pointed it at him.

Harry hushed him and drew a little ball at the tip of Niall’s nose then proceeded to make three long lines – on each side of Niall’s face – across his cheeks. Niall knew Harry had drawn whiskers on him, so he scrunched up his nose and moved his mouth to left and then right a couple of times making Harry laugh. Niall then grabbed the sharpie from Harry and drew a little ball on his nose and whiskers on his cheeks too.

“There you go, now we’re matching!” Niall said putting the sharpie away.

“Now we’re both cute.” Harry added, leaning to kiss Niall again.

And that went on for a while, both Harry and Niall too immersed in one another to care about anything else in the world. They managed to still catch the last five minutes of the documentary and after turning the TV off they curled under the covers, soft breaths lulling each other to sleep; Harry’s bed remaining untouched all night.

It was way past 2am when Zayn stumbled into their room, a little dizzy from all the beers he had drunk all night.

Zayn’s initial purpose upon entering their room at that god damn hour of the night had been to see if they were still awake and tell them about the prank he and the boys pulled on the band but when he saw them curled around each other and their faces covered with freaking drawn cat whiskers he held back the urge to jump on the bed and _aw_ at their faces.

Instead he grabbed the sharpie on the bedside table and wrote _Loser #1_ on Harry’s forehead and _Loser #2_ on Niall’s, and at the same time trying to hold back his laugh not to wake them yet almost spitting on their faces. He also made sure to take some pictures to show everyone later.

If anyone saw Zayn that night, wandering around the corridors cursing himself for not remembering his room number, could tell you that he had a big smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ended really abruptly it's cause it was supposed to have another part but then i got lazy and decided to post it like this anyways. However i hope you liked it :D


End file.
